Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a loading ramp, and more particularly to a height adjustable loading ramp installed at a tail of a car or other proper places for loading or unloading goods, the height of which is able to be adjusted.
Description of Related Arts
A loading ramp is usually used at a tail of a car or other places with steps for loading or uploading goods. A traditional loading ramp usually has a simple structure, which only consists of a pair of shelves. Thus, the traditional loading ramp has disadvantages of structural instability, lacking security and narrow application range. In addition, it is difficult to move the traditional loading ramp, which causes much inconvenience to transportation and carrying.